


Colour coordination

by GunRoswell (GunRoswall)



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Gen, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Premise:<br/>After stalking the internet for the allowed three percent per day, I came across some interesting tweets, which inspired this little bit of tattle.</p><p>Writers comment:<br/>Personally, I have nothing against the colour pink, I simply adore it ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour coordination

_"@GregLaVoi; Any chance of color coordinating Andrea & Sharon in sync for those of us who are [Sharon, Andrea] shippers?"_

 

**Day 1**

"Captain Raydor!" Andrea greeted the intrepid Captain cheerfully as she entered Sharon's office.

"DDA Hobbs!" Sharon was sitting at her desk and as she looked up, she noticed Andrea's greener than green blouse. "I see you opted for the spring colours today, Andrea?" More a question why, than a comment on well done.

"Well, Sharon, I see you are still in Christmas mode!" Andrea responded, tit for tat.

Andrea was staring into the bright red shirt the Captain had decided to choose on a whim after missing her alarm and her morning routine going pretty much down the drain after that.

"You really don't want to go there!" Sharon was giving Andrea her trade mark stare.

Just then Detective Sanchez popped his head through the door and looked at the two ladies, namely their attire, staring suspiciously for a moment at both of them.

"Was there something you wanted Detective?" Sharon asked him.

It seemed Julio was more concentrated on the bright colours and forgot what he was supposed to deliver.

"Oh, yes! Chief Taylor wants to see you both in his office." Julio told them and left shaking his head feeling a little dizzy after alternating between the two colours too fast.

 

Captain Raydor and DDA Hobbs were both standing in the Chief's office waiting for him to get off his call. The Chief was standing and talking with someone to whom he had a hard time getting a point through. It sounded painful and both women were looking at each other rolling their eyes and shaking their heads after hearing the Chief's end of the conversation.

Finally ending the conversation with the caller, he put down the receiver and then looked at the twosome standing in front of his desk. Suddenly he felt dizzy. He had been staring into the green and red and back again. He thought he was going to faint. He sat back down onto his chair, gripping tightly to the desk with both hands to make sure he landed on the chair and not on the floor.

"Ladies, before we start, could each of you take a seat, at the opposite ends of this desk, please!" Not a request, but an order.

Sharon and Andrea looked at each other, then at their blouses and then without a word seated themselves at the opposite ends of the desk.

"Thank you. Now, to the matter at hand..." The Chief started.

 

**Day 2**

 "Good Morning DDA Hobbs!" Sharon greeted Andrea, who was entering the Murder Room.

Andrea had been invited to listen in on the interrogation of a suspect, whom the team thought to be the culprit. The DDA was there in case a confession was forthcoming and they needed to deal quickly.

"And an excellent morning to you too Captain!" Andrea wondered why the Captain was in such a great mood. Could have been the canary yellow blouse she had opted for today. And that was after her ranting about Andrea's spring green shirt the day before.

"It is, actually. We may have a suspect in custody who committed the crime. And your help is much appreciated in getting a fast closure for this case." Sharon added.

She was staring at Andrea's bright blue top. And for some reason it reminded her of something she could not quite put her finger on as to what.

The ladies were standing next to each other when Provenza came back from the break room with a cup of coffee in his hand. He took a sip from his cup and when he looked up, he looked at the Captain and DDA questioningly.

"Is it already hockey season?" Provenza asked.

Looking at each other quizzically before answering.

"No, why are you asking." Sharon asked.

"Well, the two of you look like the Swedish flag. I know Hobbs is a fan, right?" Provenza continued and left for the interview room not expecting an answer.

Sharon and Andrea stood there looking at each other. Andrea's mouth opened but she said nothing, Sharon rolled her eyes. Both women went their separate ways, the other to electronics, the other joined Provenza in the interview room.

 

**Day 3**

 "Top of the morning to ya Captain!" Andrea was exhilarated.

She had spent the best part of the morning choosing her outfit. After two remaining choices, she had opted to go with a classic white tailored two piece suit. Her chipper mood soon dissipating when she saw the Captain in front of the murder board, dressed in basic black skirt, black blouse and black jacket and black pumps.

"Andrea!" Sharon greeted her as well, not as cheerfully though.

"So what have you for me today?" Andrea asked, trying to ignore the opposite scheme which seemed to have caught everyone's attention.

Flynn, Amy, Mike, Julio and Buzz had their eyes fixated on the two women now dominating the room with their colours, or lack there of. The contrast was almost hypnotizing.

Sharon noticed the gaping and glaring looks of her team. She tried to start her briefing now that Andrea was also present, but she got sidetracked from her team's reaction. Sharon was getting irritated of their lack of concentration. Rather than trying to solve the murder the team seemed to be more interested in hers and Andrea's wardrobe.

"People, listen to me, the clock is ticking and we have yet to find the killer. We need to concentrate!" Sharon half shouted.

"You are in a dark mood today aren't you!" Provenza retorted. Julio and Buzz were both snickering.

"Yes, you need to lighten up a bit, like Hobbs here." Flynn was grinning in Hobbs' direction "Don't worry Cap'n, we'll catch the son-of-a-bitch for ya!"

"Fine! Go get!" Sharon barked.

 

Her team quickly departed, everyone hoping to find the murderer ASAP. They all were very afraid of the Captain's wrath.

 

**Day 4**

Sharon was standing in her office and looking through the blinds into the Murder Room. She could see a pink blur passing by the desks and heading to the electronics.

"Hell no!" Sharon shouted out loud and burst out of her office.

She quickly raced after the blur and found Andrea talking with Lieutenant Tao in electronics. She yanked Andrea by her arm and literally dragged her out of the room and around the corner for some privacy.

"What do you call this?" She demanded pointing at the neon pink dress Andrea had donned on her for the day.

"This, " Andrea was looking down her attire, "This is one of my inspirational dresses I like to wear for you know, inspiration." Andrea said apologizing not knowing what to respond really.

Andrea was not sure what had prompted this outburst. Sure the Captain was quite bland today, wearing a full length beige dress with beige shoes, but still.

"I see!" Sharon felt her eyes starting to hurt after staring into the bright coloured dress. She took off her glasses and pinched her nose feeling a migraine coming on.

Putting back her glasses, trying to avoid eye contact with the screaming pink surface in front of her, she told Andrea in a serious low voice:

"Andrea, I think we have a situation going on here and we need to fix it!"

"Oh, I see." Andrea responded equally serious, "What do you suggest?"

"Well, I think we need to go out for a drink or few tonight and decide how to best handle this." Sharon suggested.

Andrea nodded: "I agree. O'Malleys at eight?"

"It's a date!" Sharon smiled. Finally! The first sensible suggestion she had heard all day.

 

**Day 5**

Captain Raydor and DDA Hobbs entered the murder room, chatting cheerfully. The room went silent as they entered. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the two lovely ladies. Some 'oohs' and 'ahs' could be heard.

Sharon was dressed in a black skirt and matching jacket. She was wearing a deep purple coloured form fitting blouse. Andrea had a lilac coloured sleeveless dress with a short black jacket. Both women had black stiletto heals as footwear.

 

_And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is how you colour coordinate your leading ladies!_


End file.
